1,2,3, ein Dementor kommt vorbei
by AngelinaLovegood
Summary: Was passiert in den anderen Abteilen, als Dementoren Harry im Band Drei zur Ohnmacht zwingen? AJLJ


_Autor: AngelinaLovegood_  
_Titel: _  
_Genre: Angst (?)_  
_Rating: PG_  
Pairing: Angelina/Lee

_Inhalt: Als die Dementoren Harry im dritten Band zur Ohnmacht zwangen, was passierte in den anderen Abteilen…?_

_A/N: One-Shot, vergammelte schon viel zu lang im letzten Eck meines PC ; _

* * *

Das neue Schuljahr würde jeden Augenblick beginnen. Die Familie Weasley, mitsamt Anhängsel, war auf den weg zum Gleis 9 ¾ .

Mrs. Weasley küsste ihre Kinder, dann Hermine und schließlich Harry.

Obwohl er etwas verlegen war, freute er sich, als sie ihn auch in die Arme schloss.

"Pass auf dich auf, Harry, versprich es mir", sagte sie und ordnete ihre Kleider mit seltsam hellen Augen.

Dann öffnete sie ihre gewaltige Handtasche: "Ich habe für euch alle belegte Brote gemacht... hier, Ron... nein, kein Corned Beef... Fred? Wo ist Fred? Hier bist du ja, mein  
Lieber..."

Fred steckte die Brote schnell weg, sah zu seinem Bruder George und die beiden gingen Richtung Zug.

Ein paar Schritte entfernt trafen sie auf Lee, der in eine Diskussion mit Angelina und Alicia verstrickt zu sein schien.

Kurz entschlossen drängelten die beiden sich dazu: „Hi. Worum geht's?"

„Fred, George!" kam es „Wie schön euch zu sehen."

„Es geht um Sirius Black." Klärte Lee kurz auf.

„Was ist mit ihm?" fragte George

„Er ist doch geflohen!" rief Alicia unnötig ins Gedächtnis.

„Aus Askaban!" ergänzte Angelina.

„Seine Rache wird schrecklich sein." Lee klang ein wenig ironisch.

Fred wackelte daraufhin mit den Augenbrauen: „Na ja, er ist wirklich nicht ungefährlich."

„Was sollte er schon in Hogwarts?" brummte Lee.

„Sich an Harry Potter rächen!" entfuhr es Alicia.

„Na siehst du. Das mag hart klingen, aber dann haben wir ja nichts damit zu tun."

„Du bist herzlos, Lee." Murmelte Angelina.

„Damit will ich sagen", er sah sie an und seufzte tief, „dass Dumbledore sicher auch schon auf die Idee gekommen ist. Er wird alles tun, um Harry zu schützen."

Angelina rieb sich über den Arm: „…Black… er macht mir trotzdem Angst."

„Kei-." Begann Lee, doch die Zwillinge unterbrachen ihn.

„Wir sollten uns langsam ein Abteil suchen."

„Sonst fährt der Zug ohne uns."

Die kleine Gruppe setzte sich in Bewegung, stieg in den Zug und sah die Abteile durch.

Nach kurzem Suchen fanden sie ein freies Abteil und ließen sich dort mitsamt Gepäck nieder.

Lee auf der Linken Seite, neben ihm Angelina und neben ihr Alicia.

Die Zwillinge setzten sich auf die andere Seite.

Schon wenig später war der Zug in Fahrt.

„Ihr erratet nicht, wo ich in den Ferien war!" grinste Lee und zog seinen Koffer an sich.

Fred und George zogen synchron die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und Lee, der ihnen keine weitere Zeit zum raten gab, antwortete: „Transsilvanien!"

Während er den Koffer öffnete, fügte er hinzu: „Ich war auf Graf Draculas Schloss!"

„Na hoffentlich hattest du genug Knoblauch mit." Angelina grinste.

„Der Graf ist tot!" sagte Lee ernst, „ich habe seinen Sarg gesehen."

Nun lachte Angelina: „Sicher! Und, wie war das Probeliegen? Sag bloß, du glaubst diesen Touristenattraktionen!"

„Pass du lieber auf, dass ich nicht Sirius Black dazu überrede, dir einen nächtlichen Besuch abzustatten!" giftete Lee.

Angelina verdrehte die Augen und biss sich auch die Lippe: „Das ist nicht lustig."

Lee schnaubte und zog ein Päckchen heraus. Damit wendete er sich von den Mädchen ab. Zu Fred und George gebeugt, zeigte Lee ihnen das Paket.

„Darsdium, eine Pflanze. Frisch aus Transsylvanien!"

Da die Zwillinge etwas ratlos schienen, erklärte er: „Wenn man zuviel davon isst, treten einem die Augen hervor oder Ähnliches."

Jetzt hellten sich die Gesichter von Fred und George auf.

„Wir könnten Drops machen!" sagte Fred.

„Oder Brause!" begeisterte sich George.

Die drei vertieften sich in Überlegungen, bis der Zug an Fahrt verlor.

„Was ist los?" fragte Alicia verwirrt und sah auf ihre Uhr.

„Fahrschaden?" spekulierte George.

Angelina tippte Alicia an und nickte leicht zum Fenster. Der Regen prasselte wild darauf hinab und langsam froren die Scheiben an.

Der Zug verlangsamte stetig und die beiden Mädchen tauschten besorgte Blicke.

„Vielleicht sind wir schon da." Meinte Fred.

„Viel zu früh…" murmelte Angelina unvollständig. Sie zog ihren Mantel um sich.

Lee neben ihr spürte, wie sie zitterte. Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie zitterte, denn dann war ihr entweder kalt oder sie hatte Angst. Und beides wollte er tunlichst vermeiden.

Plötzlich gab es einen Ruck und der Zug stand. Die Koffer rutschten nach vorn und verfehlten Fred nur knapp. Die Freunde spürten, wie es immer kälter wurde.

„Was-."

Und als sei dies noch nicht genug, gingen auch noch die Lichter aus.

Reflexartig griff Angelina neben sich, krallte sich an Lees Arm fest und atmete tief durch.

Sie hatte Angst. Furchtbare Angst.

Lee sah auf die Stelle, wo er ungefähr ihre Hand vermutete und spürte, wie sie sich weitertastete.

Kurz zögernd kam er ihrer mit seiner Hand entgegen und ergriff sie. Beruhigend strich er mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken.

Angelina atmete nervös.

„Was soll das denn!" fragte George in die Dunkelheit hinein, doch niemand antwortete.

Angelina drückte Lees Hand fest und als er das spürte, stieg ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.

Er sah sie an, erkannte weiche Umrisse und sah, wie sie auf ihrer Lippe herum biss.

Die Totenstille wurde nicht unterbrochen, doch sie spürten, dass etwas auf dem Gang war.

„Sirius…. Black…" hörte Lee Angelina unruhig flüstern, „Black…"

Er legte den Arm um sie und zog sie an sich. Dabei legte er ihr den Finger auf die Lippen: „Sshh…"

Angelina, im ersten Moment etwas verlegen, lehnte sich schließlich dankbar an ihn und schloss die Augen. Sie spürte, wie Lee seinen Kopf gegen ihren lehnte, was sie ungemein beruhigte.

„Verdammter Zug." Hörten sie George flüstern.

„Wann geht es nur endlich weiter?" Das war Fred.

Doch sie ignorierten es. Lee registrierte Angelinas zittrigen Atem an seinem Hals und streichelte ihr sanft über das Haar.

„Keine Angst…" flüsterte er kaum hörbar in ihr Ohr. Angelina drückte Lees Hand, die sie noch hielt, als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. Wenn Lee da war, dann fühlte sie sich sicherer. Sie ließ sich weiter über die Haare streicheln und lauschte seinem Herzschlag. Schnell aber ganz regelmäßig ging er. _Budum… Budum… budum…_

Lee versuchte weiter auf Angelina zu sehen, doch er wurde abgelenkt, durch ihre Hand, die seine drückte, ihre Haare, die sich so weich anfühlten, ihr Köper an seinem…

Mit einem Mal gingen die Lichter wieder an und der Zug startete mit einem Ruck. Angelina und Lee fuhren auseinander.

„Endlich." Sagte Alicia, die Augen auf die beiden gerichtet. Angelina nickte verlegen. Sie wirkte etwas benommen. Lees Nähe hatte sie soweit gebracht, sogar fast zu vergessen, was geschehen war. Er sah zu ihr, seufzte leise und zog seine Hand wieder zu sich. Als Angelina daraufhin auch zu ihm sah und ihre Blicke sich trafen, wandten sie sich verlegen ab. Wie gerne hätte er sie weiter im Arm behalten.

Alicia grinste nur.

„Wir könnten auch Lutscher machen!" schlug George vor, um zum Thema zurückzukehren.

Lee setzte sich etwas vor, nickte jedoch nur. Er versuchte möglichst unauffällig, seinen Herzschlag zu normalisieren, ebenso wie Angelina, deren Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet war.  
Die Zwillinge vertieften sich wieder in ein Gespräch, als wäre nichts gewesen; doch Angelina und Lee waren mit den Gedanken weit weg.


End file.
